An Unbreakable Bond
by Lina Heart
Summary: Schyuler is asked to do a photo shoot in paradise, with none other then Jack himself! And Sxhyuler learns of the unbreakable bond, a bond she is willing to make with Jack. Much Sexual Content, and more then one chapter if you R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Lina here. I'm mixing it up now with a Blue Bloods story. Blue Bloods does have sexual contact in it so obviously mine will too. This story is not intended for little kids (so the M rating) nor people who are probably not used to "lemons" or "limes." So I'm warning you, sex ahead (yes. sue me.) Anyway, I hope SchuylerxJack pairing people will like this!**

**Disclaimer: Melissa De La Cruz**

* * *

"Hello?" Schyuler Van Alen was in her mother's private room at the hospital when her cell phone rang. She felt relieved. She was starting to feel seriously down, sitting at the edge of her mother's bed, and with Oliver away on a Carribean Cruise somewhere. He had invited her to go along of course, but she stayed, hoping that she could hang out with Jack some more. Of course that wasn't happening. Schyuler answered her phone on the second ring.

"Schuyler? Schyuler darling, is that you?" the voice belonged to none other then Jonas Jonas, a Stitched Civilization photographer whom she had worked with before.

"Yea, it's me. What's up?"

"We had a last minute cancelation for our Paradise Jeans photoshoot and need another female quick. Can you come?"

Schuyler thought for only a second. She was incredibly bored, and a photoshoot sounded like the most exciting thing she was gunna get.

"Sure. Where is it?"

"Uhh, that's kind of the problem. It's in The Amazon." before Schyuler could interupt he blurted out the rest, "It's ok though because the shoot will be with Jack Force and he can pick you up then bring you guys in one of his father's jets. At most it will take an hour to get here."

Jack Force. Schuyler's body became hot just thinking of him. His angel blond air, tough abs, and his warm, sweet lips.

"Sounds great."

"Good, he's going to pick you up at the hospital now."

"Wait, how do you know I'm at the hospital?"

Jonas gave a slightly ghostly laugh and hung up.

_Okaaaay._

* * *

_"_Hey."

Jack had appeared at the door, just as Schyuler closed her phone. She turned around bravely and squared her shoulders. A flame of anger grew in her. It was Summer Break and he hadn't responded to any of her texts and calls.

Jack knew exactly why she looked so angry. He knew that he hadn't been keeping contact with her but really it was all because of Mimi. She had been keeping a short leash on him ever since she found out about Jack's and Schyuler's secret meetings.

"Let's go," Schyuler said, walking briskly past him and out of the room. Suddenly spending all day in her mother's room seemed better then this.

* * *

Jack and Schyuler got to the shoot in fifty minutes. Driving AND flying. Jonas Jonas was pleased indeed.

"Alright, both of you go strip down, we have some photos to shoot. Schyuler we have a thong and some low rise skinny jeans for you. They're the light ones, slighty acid wash. They're on the rack in the corner of the dressing room."

Schyuler scurried off to go get her make up and cloths on.

"Jack you also have low rise, skinny, but dark blue with rips. No underwear for you. We'll also need to get you greased up. Schyuler too actually. You're gunna be getting wet today."

Jack went to get everything done. He pulled off all his cloths and pulled on the jeans. The hairstylist basically gave him a trim and sprayed this waterproof hair shining crap in his hair. All Jack really knew was that it was making him sneeze. Two pretty decent looking women poured rose oil and grease all over him covering him head to toe.

Schyuler had it a little more difficult. She pulled on the thong and pants and was given nude-colored bandaid to cover her nipples. This process reminded her of her first photoshoot with Bliss. She wondered where Bliss was right at that moment and who the model who had been going to have the photoshoot with Jack. A seed of jealosy formed in her stomach until she shook her head and forced it out of her mind.

The she had her hair done, also sprayed with the waterproof hairspray. After getting her waterproof makeup on, she also was covered with the oils and grease, by a man. He was a red blood, tall, tan, with dark hair and goatee. He had on a floral shirt and some kacki shorts. She could smell his blood start to pump rapidly when he saw her, just in the thong, jeans, and the measly bandaids convering up her nipples.

Schyuler felt a sudden feel of power some over here and she wanted to get back at Jack. She was sure Jack would feel jealosy over her making love to another man. But she had to do it quick. And she needed Jack to come see.

She called Jonas on her cell, quickly saying to send Jack over in ten minutes; she needed help setting up a chair but was still changing.

Then Schyuler turned to the man.

* * *

She sat on the makeup table and gave him a sultry look.

"Well... Are you just going to stand there or are you going to grease," She started to peel off the bandaid on her right breast.

"Me," the bandaid slowly ripped off, revealing her soft, pink nipple.

"Up," she peeled of the other bandaid, just as slowly, and took the nipple inbetween her thumb and index finger, slowly rolling it and rubbing it until it became firm.

The man who had basked confidence just seconds before faltered, stunned by how beautiful and _sexy_ she was.

She widened her legs, and unbuttoned and unzipped her skinny jeans. Then she beckoned him with one finger.

In her head she thought. _What am I doing. I'm going to have sex with a red blood? I've never had sex before in my life! And this feels so unlike me. I feel like a... like a slut._

The man came forward and started to pour the oil grease. He rubbed her breasts slowly, keeping her gaze. He rubbed down her arms, and then her neck, making her feel like she was about to get strangled any second. He slowly brought his his greasey, oily hand down her sides, and on her stomach. There he continued to her crotch.

Simply slipping his hands under her thong, he took the oil grease in one hand and poured a little there. Then he began to rub, the feeling of skin against skin and the grease quickly warming her up.

She started to gasp everytime she felt the man's greasy hands probe at her opening. Never before had she felt a man's hand there, nor had she ever felt so warm or wet there either.

He brought his head to her right breast to his mouth and slowly licked at her nipple, where it quickly became hard. His left hand began to rub her other breast, while his right hand quickly shot a finger into her.

She gasped, and her eyes became wide and she squirmed as he started to wiggle his index finger, trying to spread her tight walls. She made a sound like a whining dog, a high wail of sorts. Sher breasts felt as though they were on fire, and the man was biting her breasts, shoving then in his mouth.

She started to pant, shake, and move up and down on his finger. Pleased, the man slowly pushed his middle finger in.

"Ahhh..." She stated to squirm again, as he wiggled his fingers, now fully in, to try and find her g spot.

"Mnaaahh...!" unable to find it, the man stuck his ring finger in, and then pinky, forcing her to do a split of sorts to try and widen the space in her.

He then brought her breast out of his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva. He licked his way to her neck and began to suck on her there.

Realizing she had two hands free, Schyuler suddenly stuffed them in his pants, taking the small but stiff cock tightly in her hands. There she began to explore, for all she knew of the man's privates was what she had learned in health and read in the magazines. Rubbing her hands up and down on him, he pushed in and out of her at the same rhythm. The man surprised her, shoving his thumb into her wet, sweating, greasy opening, forcing her walls farther then either of them thought possible.

It was on this scene, of a moaning, sweaty, greasy, half naked, and all together sexy Schyuler and incredibly horney red blood, that Jack Force came upon after having been told he was to help Schyuler "set up a chair."

* * *

Jack was angry, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. All he did was point at the man, point to the door, and say, "Out."

The man left reluctantly, but not after complimenting Schyuler on her skills with her hands and said that if she wanted to get together sometime he was staying at the Paradise Hotel near the the photoshoot.

Jack, shaking a little from his anger and jealosy, walked over to Schyuler. She looked as though she were doing a split on the table, her legs spread apart. Her large breasts were completely naked and pink from having been rubbed so much. Jack could almost see her clit past that thin thong, making him sweat. Some of Schyuler's hair had gotten in her mouth, and was sticking in and out of her mouth, over he plump, red lips. Her striking blue eyes were staring at him dazed, beneath a curtain of thick, long, black lashes.

Jack sighed and murmured, "Oh Sky, what am I going to do with you."

He pushed her blue-black hair from her mouth, pushed her legs together to a more comfortable position, and zipped up and buttoned her jeans. The he got two more bandaids, stuck them over her now bright pink nipples, and sat down infront of her.

She was sitting completely still on the table, her eyes clouded. She was still shocked from what she had just done.

"Okay everyone, get to the set NOW, we're gunna start shooting!" Jonas had a megaphone outside was standing by part his crew.

"We should... go" Schyuler said softly, looking outside.

As they walked together to the waterfall that was by where they had set up the "dressing rooms" (the whole things was actually outside and the dressing rooms had been tents) Jack suddenly realized just how much he wanted Schyuler under him, kissing him, breathing the same air as him, kind of like that red blood had had her, but even _more_. He wanted to do the unthinkable; he wanted to drink her blood and go into her, melding their souls together into an unbreakable bond. He _needed_ her.

"Schyuler," he said, stopping and grabbing her arms in his hands. Her breasts shook and swayed with the sudden change in movement.

"I-I'm sorry I never called you back. I'm sorry I haven't tried contacting you this last month. You've got to understand, Mimi's been keeping a close watch on me ever since she found out about us sneaking around. I was afraid; afraid that if I did try to see you again that Mimi would hurt you. She's powerful Schyuler, oh God is she powerful, but I've realized something."

"I've realized that no matter how powerful she is, my love for you is even more powerful. Schyuler, Mimi doesn't know that you're the one her with me on the on this photoshoot. She thinks I'm with some weakling red blood. So we're here together, secretly, with no Mimi, no Committee, just us and this paradise. And, God Schyuler, there's something I've been wanting to say to your for a long time."

"I want you Schyuler. Just now I swear I became green with envy just seeing you with that filthy red blood. I _need_ you, do you understand? I want to feel you, I want to be in you, and God, I want your blood. I know a way to drink each other's blood without becoming a monster. Not becoming a Silver Blood. It will make this bond, similar to the one that I have with Mimi, but possibly even more powerful because we both are so extrememly powerful."

"So Schyuler, will you do the unthinkable with me; will you make love to me, exchange blood, and make the most powerful bond the world may ever see?"

Schyuler had been staring open mouthed at Jack as he spewed these words, as him trying to get them out before he lost the courage. She was pretty sure that was the longest speech she had ever heard him give. Ever.

Slowly what he had said began to turn in her head: ..._ No Mimi... his powerful love... he wants me... HE WANTS ME_... _and he wants to make an umbreakable bond?_

Jack watched her face as she thought these things through. First a smirk, then an awed look, after extremely joyful, and lastly contemplative. He waited for what seemed like hours but what was really seconds until she finally replied.

Drawing in some of the moist air, Schyuler opened her plump, full lips, and spoke a single word.

"Yes."

* * *

**Okay, so I've decided to make this more then one chapter! I was just going to make one but then I started getting new ideas and this was getting longer and longer so... anyway, review if you like it. I know I didn't have an actual sex scene, but that's coming up (obviously) ily, Lina **


	2. Beautiful

**Note: Sexual content. I'm also using Schyuler's nickname, Sky now. Schyuler is just too hard to write a million times.**

**Disclaimer: Melissa De La Cruz**

* * *

There was a stunned silence after Schyuler spoke, and for a second Jack stood frozen, unsure.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know you and Oliver-"

"Oliver and I won't be forever. Oliver will die one day, and when he does I'll need someone. A companion. A soulmate."

Jack felt all that happiness he had been holding back when she said yes and kissed Schyuler on her plump lips, feeling like he was floating on air.

"Alright, let's get this photo shoot over and done with and then we'll get started, ok?" Jack said, looking off towards the waterfall.

"Yea," Schyuler looked at Jack and felt her nipples harden. Oh God, she couldn't wait for him to do to her what the red blood had done. And more.

* * *

The photoshoot went quickly and as Jonas Jonas said, "That was the sexiest photoshoot I have ever done!"

Jack and Sky had held eachother tightly, their lips pressed, their legs entangled. It was to be the cover of the next _Hip_ magazine as well as be the Stitched Civilization main advertisement.

Immediatly Sky pulled on a shirt, Jack his shoes, and they left the photoshoot to go start the unbreakable bond.

* * *

They chose the Paradise Hotel, it being the closest and having already heard of it, it seemed like a good deal.

After getting the keys to the Lover's Suite, they went upstairs to find a huge room with rose petals covering the floorand the giant bed, which was two King sized begs pushed together. There were candles (pre-lit as ordered) everywhere, two large mahogonay desks for cloths that had some condoms and sperm spray (obviously for those newly-wed couples, a vanity, a 8 by 8 foot mirror, a walk in closet, and a giant bathroom consisting of a jacuzzi, giant shower, bathtub, and sink.

There were chocolate dipped strawberries on a table by the bed and two bottles of champagne.

"Oh Jack, it's perfect." Sky gasped at all the beautiful colors and space around her.

"I'll order some more wine and champagne, we'll need it to get drunk later. Why don't you go take a shower, that red blood seems to have left his smell on you." With that Jack left the room.

Sky felt deflated for a second. She knew Jack was still angry because of what she had done with the red blood. But she needed to, because it made him realize his love for her. And anyway, it wasn't like she had sex with the guy. Just a little playful fingering, that was all. She looked around for a second. In the walk in closet there were several sex devices, many she didn't know the name of. All she could tell were the ropes, hand-cuffs, and dildo. There were instructions with the devices, but Sky wanted to take a shower, so she left it for later.

Sky stripped of her cloths and hopped into the shower and felt her muscles relax. She felt all her stress melt away and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Sky?" It was Jack, back from raiding the alchohal storage. He came in to bathroom and looked at her naked body through the glass of the shower.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, the sound carrying to her ears.

She beckoned him, and he stripped of his cloths, and walked into the shower with her. There they kissed for what seemed like hourse but was really only one. His hands shook as they slowly traveled around her body, her breasts, thighs, butt, and then he started to finger her a little. She moaning easily, now used to this sign of affection. He pinched her clit and she rubbed against him, begging for more. She rubbed her soft and wet crotch on his leg like a dog and he watched her, her large breasts shaking with her fast movements, her larger butt wet on him.

"Mmm..." She held his cock in one hand and with the other she felt her left breast. He helped her rub his cock and rubbed her other breast. Soon they were both panting and the steam from the hot water filled their lungs until they thought they might burst from the heat.

Sky came to first and turned off the water. Then she pushed away from Jack an walked out of the shower naked. Shivering she walked around the room until she found a robe which she wrapped around herself.

Jack came panting from the shower a minute later, found a robe for himself, and brought her to the beds.

"I need to explain the way we will make our bond now." he said, now suddenly serious, reminding Sky of his father.

And then he began.

* * *

**I know, really short, but I need more then one review if I'm going to continue! Get your friends to review, or else you're never going to get the sex/blood bonding scene which is the main part of the story! Okay, so R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry for the wait! I been trying to hold out until I got at least 10 reviews. I'll continue now, and please tell others about this story!**

**Disclaimer: Melissa De La Cruz**

* * *

Sky and Jack sat on the two king-sized beds that were pushed together, only seeing each other through the candle-light, Sky eating chocolate dipped strawberries.

"I learned about the unbreakable bond just a few months ago," Jack began, settling one of his hands on Sky's thigh, the other held a bottle of beer which he drank from regularly.

"Mimi was talking to Father about it. They still don't know I had eavesdropped. They said to make un unbreakable bond, you must do these few things: You must do it on the night of a full moon. For seven day's you cannot have any blood other then your partner's, and only a little then. On the seventh day, you may have more blood, but only that of the person you want to make the unbreakable bond with.

"An unbreakable bond had rough ties with of all things; sex. By using the ways of being fruitful and multiplying, you are doing God's will, and therefore you are blessed. It is said that for best results, taking tiny bits of blood from your partner each day of the seven days will make the process smoother. By keeping in such things as orgasms, and waiting on the seventh day to let them loose, you just mainly increase the pleasure of the whole situation.

"You are a virgin, correct?" Jack paused in his lecture to look at Sky, who was now drinking from a beer also. She nodded.

"Alright, so tonight I must take away your virginity. We need to do everything we can to keep you from cumming though. Then tomorrow we are supposed to bath in a pool of fresh water, and exchange blood there. After that we need to exchange blood in the wilderness, and then after those it doesn't matter. Just by being in a wild enviroment the first nights is crucial to keep our sanity

"Now, let us begin. Oh, and Sky," Jack said as they both stripped of their robes," To complete the bond you need to exchange 50% of your blood for your partners by the seventh day. Meaning, I don't know what will happen to you, and what will happen to me. Our blood is different. I hope the bond will be enough to keep away any negative affects though."

Sky was so nervous, she didn't know where to start. Jack simply pushed her flat on her back, and whispered in her ear.

"Now just relax. And remember, don't cum."

Jack pushed her legs apart and hung them on his hips. There her stared at her hungrily. She blushed and grabbed the headrail behind her instinctively. He held her hips and brought the tip of his penis to her opening. Using his fingers to help, he started to pry open her tight opening. Sky gasped and tightened her grip on the headrail. He brought his large cock in slowly, using his smaller fingers to keep the walls open. If they were too tight he knew he might cum.

In he went, so incredibly slowly, and Sky gaspes turned to whines.

"Oww..."

Jack went in a little and out a little, trying his best not to already cum.

"Jack, oh God Jack just please get it over with. It hurts Jack, it hurts..." Sky said, a few tears escaping her eyes.

Jack, his heart breaking from seeing her cry, knew what he had to do. He went out of her, grabbed her hips tightly instead, and rammed inside of her. She screamed bloody murder, but he just pumped in and out, as fast as he could, his hands so tight on her hips that they would surely leave bruises. Just her natural juices made a sucking sound as he went and he had to hold in his urges. Her legs tightened around him and she felt the pressure of him touching her right there, right where the cherry was. He pumped harder and harder, her crying at the pain, him holding himself together at the seems. Then when both of them thought it would never happen, her cherry popped.

Jack keeping to his plan, put his face to her crouch and started to drink the blood that came from her. She moaned and writhed at his darting tounge but otherwise did not cum. Her blood was incredibly delicious, and once he took the blood from her, she grabbed his neck and bit it roughly. There she took the proper amount.

* * *

**Okay guys, there will be more if you review. PLS REVIEW!!**


End file.
